Las Reglas de Cassius
by JoKer-jo
Summary: Cada hombre tiene su forma de seducción, y Cassius Warrington, siendo la serpiente que es, no es la excepción. Este fic participa en el Mini-Reto "Serpientes Seductoras" de la casa de Slytherin del foro "Las cuatro casas"


**Summary** : Cada hombre tiene su forma de seducción, y Cassius Warrington, siendo la serpiente que es, no es la excepción.

 **Disclaimer** : Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, nada es mío a excepción de la historia y algunos personajes.

 **Aclaración** : Este fic participa en el Mini-Reto "Serpientes Seductoras" de la casa de Slytherin del foro "Las cuatro casas"

 **Número de palabras** : 1575 exactamente. Ni más ni menos.

* * *

.

.

Se preguntaran el por qué, Cassius Warrington, hijo de sangre puras y descendiente de un largo historial de magos y brujas puros como los Warrington, un obseso del control, manipulador, extremo perfeccionista, poseedor de un humor ácido y una lengua singularmente viperina, refinado y elitista; estaba mirando, escondido entre los libros y en la mesa más lejana de la biblioteca, a alguien tan mundano, salvaje, poca cosa y común como Alicia Spinnet, como si estuviera cometiendo un grave crimen el dedicarle por lo menos una mirada suya a la Gryffindor, porque y siendo honestos ¿Un Slytherin echando miradas furtivas a una Gryffindor? no era cosa de todos los días.

También se estarán preguntando desde cuándo comenzó todo aquello. Cassius también se preguntaba.

Debe ser que empezó en el último partido que tuvieron contra los leones, que por cierto ganaron gracias a un descuido de Potter, cuando ella le quitó intencionalmente la quaffle, y pasó tan cerca suyo que pudo oler el rastro de perfume que dejó su cabello castaño. Caramelos. Si, a eso olía Alicia Spinnet y desde ese día él no podía dejar de ver pequeñas acciones que, aunque lo negara hasta el final, le llamaba más la atención; Por ejemplo, su sonrisa, de dientes blancos y perfectos y una boca rosada que le invita a ser probados, sus ojos cuando se estrechan al sonreír o como juguetea con las puntas de su cabellera castaña; todo aquello que estaba haciendo en ese mismo instante que Roger Davies se sentó en frente de ella.

Cassius estrechó sus ojos y miró fijamente a Davies, maldiciéndolo por tapar a su objeto de estudio y, aunque no lo quiera reconocer, hacer que Spinnet sonriera.

Otra cosa que se le puede sumar a su lista como un atributo positivo, es su inteligencia. Cassius Warrington no es ningún tonto. Es demasiado consciente de la competencia que tiene y de los babosos que andan tras Alicia. Por lo que tendrá que actuar con rapidez si es que quiere que todo salga como desea.

Porque Cassius Warrington siempre obtiene lo que quiere. Y a Alicia Spinnet es lo que quiere.

.

.

—¿A dónde vas?

Cassius detuvo su abrupta salida y bufó con hastío.

—A la biblioteca.

Graham entrecerró los ojos y estudió detenidamente a su amigo. No era la primera vez que salía con rapidez de las clases y se desaparecía por un buen tiempo, tampoco que lo notara un tanto nervioso.

—Los ÉXTASIS son dentro de un mes, aunque no me sorprende de ti por estudiar antes de tiempo— intervino Adrian Pucey, estirándose en su asiento con pereza. Graham volvió a estudiar a su amigo antes de fruncir el ceño.

—Solo no te pierdas. Recuerda que tenemos practica— advirtió.

Rodó los ojos y una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en su rostro.

— _Tranquila mamá_ , prometo estar a tiempo para el entrenamiento— prometió con un falso tono dulzón, provocando una sonora carcajada a Adrian y risas de los presentes. Huyó con rapidez, y a risas, antes de ser golpeado contra un libro que Graham mandó a su dirección.

Mientras caminaba en dirección a la biblioteca, agradeció internamente al quidditch por ser un tema más relevante que a su constante desaparición. Estaría mintiendo si dijera que no se sintió nervioso por haberse mantenido bajo el escrutinio de Montague, tampoco porque empezara a interesarse en donde iba. Todavía no estaba listo, ni física y ni psicológica, para que todo el mundo supiera que a él le gustaba una Gryffindor. Ya se imaginaba siendo la burla de todos y el desprecio de algunos. No, él no estaba listo para eso.

Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro cuando vio al objeto de su estudio en una mesa alejada, sola y sin la compañía de los pobretones Weasley o sus otros compañeros Gryffindor.

—Ni siquiera deberías tomarte tantas preocupaciones, Spinnet, dudo que mucha información entre por esa cabeza tuya— saludó mientras dejaba su bolso sobre la mesa y tomaba lugar frente a la muchacha. Alicia alzó la vista de sus pergaminos y frunció el ceño, curiosa y un tanto desconfiada.

—Warrington— devolvió el saludo. A pesar de que eran enemigos, ella sabia ser cordial, al menos lo intentaba con las personas insufribles que realmente no se lo merecían.

Cassius observó como ella volvía a concentrarse en su ensayo para pociones y volvió a sonreír. Tenia una letra prolija y cursiva.

—Sal conmigo.

— ¿Qué?

Otra cualidad de Cassius era ser directo, de pocas palabras y no estar dando vueltas al asunto. Por eso, él no planeaba gastarse toda tu tarde en verla hacer la tarea de pociones.

El ambiente se sumió en silencio, un silencio que fue roto por las inesperadas carcajadas de Alicia.

—Debes estar bromeando— logró decir entre resoplidos. Limpió con la manga de su túnica las lagrimas que se escaparon, para el disgusto de Cassius.

— ¿Acaso me ves riendo?— preguntó, serio.

El rostro de Alicia se mutó con rapidez de una sonrisa a una mueca.

—Debe ser una broma ¿cierto?— pero la falta de respuesta por parte del otro, le dijo muy bien que estaba hablando en serio —No— respondió.

— ¿Cómo que no?— inquirió, desconcertado de que fuera rechazado en el primer intento.

—Simple— contestó mientras guardaba sus cosas con rapidez —Nunca. Jamas, de los jamases, saldría contigo— aseguró con ahínco.

—Yo no estaría tan seguro de eso— advirtió en voz alta. Le importaba un bledo si Pince aparecía por gritar en su amada biblioteca.

Alicia detuvo sus pasos para dedicarle una sonrisa burlona.

—Sigue soñando.

.

.

—Warrington no para de mirarte— dijo Katie en un susurro.

Alicia alzó la vista de su cereal para mirar a la mesa de las serpientes.

—Yo creo que está tramando algo— aseguró Angelina. Entrecerró los ojos, como si así pudiera ver bien lo que se traía entre manos el slytherin.

—Sólo está siendo estúpido— declaró aburrida. El aludido, como si hubiera sentido las miradas de tres pares de ojos, guiñó un ojo con diversión. Alicia volvió a bufar, exasperada, y se concentró en su plato de cereal, que en ese momento era más interesante que el slytherin.

.

.

Guiñó un ojo cuando se topó con las miradas de asombro de Johnson y Bell, y la de aburrimiento de Alicia. Tenia que confesar que hacer exasperar a la castaña le daba un cierto grado de placer.

— ¿A quien le guiñas el ojo?— preguntó Adrian, tratando de mirar en las mesas del frente. Graham, Marcus y Higgs detuvieron su verborrea y lo miraron con curiosidad. Cassius rodó los ojos y señaló con la cabeza a un grupo de ravenclaws que no paraban de susurrar. Volvió a guiñar un ojo en dirección al pequeño grupo, haciendo que las chicas chillaran.

—Pues no son para nada feas— aseguró Pucey. Cassius sonrió y desvió la mirada a la mesa de los leones solo para captar la mirada venenosa de Alicia.

Si, mientras que trate de ganarse su atención, se divertirá haciéndola enrabiar.

.

.

— ¿Y al fin aceptaras salir conmigo?

Alicia emitió un chillido de frustración y se abstuvo de arrancarse los pelos, uno por uno, cuando Cassius Warrington apareció frente a su mesa. Ya perdió la cuenta de la veces que el slytherin aparecía de la nada y le hacía la misma pregunta.

— ¿Cuándo entenderás que no, es no?— revatío frunciendo el ceño.

—Nunca. Yo siempre obtengo lo que quiero— declaró como quién no quiere la cosa mientras que tomaba lugar frente a ella. Se estiró en su lugar, posicionando sus brazos tras la nuca, y dando una imagen demasiado confianzuda.

 _Arrogante,_ pensó soltando un bufido.

—¿Por qué no se lo pides a tu legión de admiradoras? Apuesto que otras matarían por salir contigo— volvió a concentrarse en sus hojas. Todavía no olvidaba cómo descaradamente guiñó su ojo al pequeño grupo hormonal de Ravenclaw.

—Cierto. Cualquiera mataría por salir conmigo— dijo dándole la razón. Alicia alzó la vista con rapidez y enarcó una ceja—Pero yo no quiero a cualquiera— declaró. La sonrisa arrogante que portaba hace unos segundos, despareció dejando un rostro totalmente serio —Aún no se qué es lo que tienes de especial, _Alicia_. Eres la persona más exasperante que haya conocido en mi maldita vida, y por no decir que eres un buen contrincante en el quidditch; Pero lo que realmente se es que me atraes y yo no me quedaré de brazos cruzados y aceptando así sin más tus negativas. Seamos realistas, ambos nos atraemos, aunque no quieras reconocerlo, tarde o temprano saldrás conmigo, _preciosa_.

Siempre directo. Transformando un poco la verdad, pero directo.

Y después de ver como la espalda de Cassius Warrington desaparecía tras las puertas de la biblioteca, Alicia logró salir de su estupor y logró pronunciar lo que rondaba en su mente, con voz temblorosa:

— _¿Qué?_

.

.

— ¿Hoy no saldrás a ningún lado?

Cassius alzó la vista de su revista, _PlayWizard_ , para mandarle una mirada aburrida a Graham. Éste se encontraba acostado en el sillón y jugando con una snitch.

—Ya hice lo que tenia que hacer. Ahora sólo tengo que esperar— declaró con una pequeña sonrisa enigmática. Graham entornó los ojos antes de arrebatarle la revista de las manos.

— ¿No es esta la edición en la que sale Celestina Warwick?

.

.

Se oyó un pequeño carraspeo y alzó la vista.

— ¿Todavía sigue la oferta en pie?— preguntó Alicia, con un leve sonrojo y el ceño fruncido.

Y Cassius Warrington sonrió.

.

.

Que le corrijan si no es cierto que las serpientes usan la persuasión y unas que otras artimañas para lograr sus propósitos.

.

.

* * *

 _¿Reviews? ¿Dudas o quejas?_

Simplemente diré que amo a estos dos y nada más.

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado.

 _Saludos, Joker-jo (o¬o)/_


End file.
